


The Power & The Glory

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Childhood Memories, Come as Lube, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Docking, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Incest Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Older Characters, Rekindling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi used to fuck. For three, blissful months, they were each other's secret. Then Tadashi moved away. Seven years later Aunt Cass reunites them for Thanksgiving
Relationships: Hamadacest, Hidashi - Relationship, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Tadahiro - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, Sin Corps





	The Power & The Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Theres really no valid reason for how late this is being posted, I just hope you like it
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4

I couldn't take my eyes off my brother all through dinner. How could someone look so different yet so similar to what I'd become used to, and then remembered them as? 

And I was still head over heels for him, which didn't help with the whole staring thing. I don't think Tadashi had ever known what he meant to me, anyway. He was just sitting there across from me, eating turkey and potatoes and chatting with our Aunt Cass as though him leaving and then finally coming to see me- us- again hadn't hurt me as much as it had. 

But even those feelings were dwarfed by how much I was still sexually attracted to him. I wanted to do so many things to him, and have him do even more to me. If only I could catch him alone in a bathroom or something. I could do a lot with five minutes if I needed to. 

I shouldn't be thinking about that. Not right now, anyway. This was Thanksgiving dinner, after all. The first time we'd all 3 managed to be in the same place at the same time in seven years. I shouldn't have to keep reminding myself to be more happy and less horny. I needed to focus on something else besides how hot Tadashi looked with more mature features, glasses, and the five o'clock shadow that made his once boyish face dominant. 

Goddamnit, this wasn't working. I was getting distracted from telling myself not to be distracted by my older brother. Who knew twelve weeks of my life could leave such a lasting impact on me? I tried tuning into the conversation to see if that would help. 

"...And the re-oxygenation tech has gotten insanely good since your day, Aunt Cass."

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Cass waggled her fork at my brother before spearing some green bean casserole off her plate. "I'm a 99er, barely in my forties!" 

"Haha, come on, you know I didn't mean it that way." He smiled broadly, setting down his fork and knife and tapping the edge of the table with his index fingers absent-mindedly. 

I recognized the move. He wasn't done eating, he just liked the conversation too much to cram food in his mouth (I had never had that problem, personally). 

"The tech from then was really impressive too," Tadashi continued. "But with my help down at Redstone, the system has been completely reinvented! It's more efficient, better at what it does, and it's entirely solar and hydro-powered." 

My eyes narrowed. I should have shown an interest in his work, there was a time after I got over that whole Bot-Fighting thing after developing a new obsession when I would hang on to every word he'd said, eyes glassy and grinning lazily. Just mirin'. But now I was an annoyed brat with Big Bro issues. Again. 

"Are you allowed to be talking about what you're doing at _The Arsenal,_ Tadashi? Maybe we shouldn't talk about work. Keep things interesting. Wouldn't want to spill any government secrets worth four thousand kilometers." 

I felt bad the second my lips closed after spitting out the line. My intonations had been so salted there was no mistaking that I was bitter about something. And I was. Tadashi hadn't told anyone he'd been considering a job with the military science division until a little more than a week before he left. It shouldn't have been seven years until I could see him again, either. And I sure as hell wasn't over him. Honestly, my bitterness was mostly due to prolonged craving. I was horny-angry. 

He blinked, a little taken aback, and turned to me. I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes that just made me feel worse. But it was gone in a moment and he smiled apologetically. It was just his way. He hadn't changed a bit, besides the hair and glasses. 

"I'm sorry, Hiro. This is family time, the first in a while. I should be including you! Here I am talking about myself. I've really missed you... You were always my best bud, and I was lonely in Alabama for a while when I left. I want to hear everything that's happened with you since!" He rested his elbows on the table and set his chin in his hands, attention on me. 

Aunt Cass chortled. "Oh, if he told you everything we'd be here for a long time." 

"I can make time for my little brother," Tadashi smiled wider. 

I couldn't help feeling mollified. And I liked the attention, how he was looking at me. I thought back to that last summer we'd had together. Us in the same bed, panting with our skin all hot and wet after another vivacious intimate coupling. He'd looked at me like that then, before asking if I would spend the rest of the night in his bed. I'd always said yes when he asked. Some nights he didn't even have to. 

I blushed and hastily crossed my hands in my lap. 

"I.... Well, now I can't think of anything. Uhhhh..." I looked to Aunt Cass for help, still blushing. 

"Don't be modest, Hiro. You got that job at Kreitech! Or being a summer tour guide at the San _Fransokyo Museum of Robotics and Engineering._ And that thing you've been collaborating on with that programmer-"

"You've gotta stop bragging about that, Aunt Cass. I only told you cuz I was down, but we didn't want anyone to know until it's ready." 

She didn't miss a beat. "Okay, what about the boys you two have been dating?" She eyed Tadashi in a hinting way. 

When we'd both come out, she always talked about how important it was for me to have an older brother who not only accepted my sexuality, but engaged in it as well. I knew what she meant, but her phrasing made it so hard to not smirk. Here and now it was clear she wanted him to open up about his relationships so that I would too. I'd never been one to talk about mine with her, and she always thought it was because I wasn't fully comfortable with my sexuality, which was far from the case. 

And then something clicked in my head. 

"Wait, _'boys._ ' plural?" 

"Well yeah. It's been a few years, and I'm sure you've dated your fair share too."

"I wouldn't really call what happens between my boys and me 'dating.' I did air quotes and picked up my fork to eat more. Cass put her fingers in her ears and hummed to show her harmless disapproval of where the conversation had tilted. And she wonders why I don't tell her about them. 

I shouldn't have been surprised that Tadashi had taken a few mates since me. He was older, hot, quick-witted, and he had a great... Everything. But even so long after having slept with him, it was still weird to think of my brother as gay. He looked like such a, well, chick magnet.

Nothing about him looked the gay stereotype. Those unskinny blue jeans, San Fransokyo Ninjas T-shirt, and a red plaid button-up with the sleeves rolled. Meanwhile, I was flaunting and flamboyant in my black tank top, fishnets, booty shorts, navel piercing, and as little body hair as I could manage. Tied together, of course, with some light makeup and black nails. 

But Tadashi was so, well, manly. I knew my prejudices were showing a little; anyone could be gay, from the most effeminate, sexual twink like me to the burliest manly man. But it was still weird to me. It didn't help that Tadashi hadn't come out for a while after we started to sleep together. I'd spent such a long time hiding that I had a real crush on him because I thought I was just a side piece to him, something to get him off while there were no girls around. 

"I'll tell you about mine later," I promised. "It's a lot to get into, and we should be talking about family, not outside relationships." 

I nearly laughed at the irony of my own statement. 

"Fair enough. I'm looking forward to hearing about it all. I've been worried about you, Hiro. Don't want you to be lonely." 

The rest of dinner went much more smoothly. I spent a lot of it trying to catch his eye. Blinking my lashes seductively, stretching so my form was showed off, casting him salacious looks. I had no clue if he caught on, though. He'd always been blind to my more subtle flirtations and insinuations. 

We talked and laughed, discussed the election, and ate a fair amount, though we were careful not to fill up too much. I, because I was secretly hoping I could get Tadashi on his own later, and he because he was always dieting and exercising. He still wasn't big and muscular, just fit. Which was how I liked him. 

Cass brought out dessert, homemade French Silk Pie with from-scratch hand-whipped cream topping. I made a show of scooping the cream on my slice with a finger and sucking it off slowly, though I didn't want to be too obvious by making eye contact so I wasn't sure if Tadashi saw or not. 

And then it was time for us to turn in. Cass had arranged for us to stay the night and head home sometime tomorrow. Well, I had an apartment uptown, so I was the one without a schedule. 

I was thrilled to learn that Aunt Cass had set up the attic, which had once been our shared bedroom, for us both to sleep in. I'd thought I would need to sneak to wherever my brother was put. Plus, I was much more likely to succeed in seducing him when I was doing so in a place of nostalgia like that, where we'd shared both our first and last times together. 

I thought about luring him into the shower. There was one that Tadashi had installed up in our old room at the age of 12, and knowing Cass it would be clean since we were visiting. It would be the simplest thing for me to strip in our room, let him see my ass again. It had gotten a bit fuller since he'd last seen it, and my form was less boyish and much more sexual and curved now. I could then slink off to shower, leaving the door open in invitation. 

I'd done that before. Leaving the door slightly ajar to let Tadashi know he should come and join me. It was so tempting to do it again. But I restrained myself. If I succeeded in getting him in there with me, and that was a big if, it wouldn't be how I wanted this first time in so many years to go. I wanted it to last, I wanted to hear him and see him. That wouldn't happen with ten minutes of hot water, wet hair in my eyes, and everything sounding like a small, echo-y waterfall. 

I had slipped into my pajamas by the time Tadashi returned from brushing his teeth. Ever the geek, my bottoms bore designs, and I'd fished out one of my old red bot shirts from a box (and surprisingly it still fit, more or less). Meanwhile, my brother was shirtless and in only plaid PJ bottoms. My sub senses zeroed in on the exposed skin. I'd been told by many a boyfriend and even Tadashi a couple of times that I was very scatterbrained when I was horny. A theory proved once again, here and now. 

"There's only one bed," he noted, standing four steps from our bathroom door. I noticed his hair was dry, so he hadn't showered anyway. 

Then I registered what he'd just said. If there was only one bed, then seducing this nerd was going to be a **LOT** easier than I'd thought. 

Then I used my eyes, and saw that it was one queen bed- it looked like Tadashi's actual old one from before he'd left- and a pullout sofa off to the side. Oh. Duh. 

Okay, so we wouldn't be sharing a bed. At least, not at first. New plan, then. I could still make this work. 

"I'll take the couch," Tadashi offered. He took a step towards it and I panicked. My new plan would NOT work if he wasn't in the bed. I wanted him comfortable and feeling the familiarity, a thin spring-filled "mattress" just doesn't set the mood. 

"Uh uh!" I protested. "You can have the bed. All those years in the army, you've probably forgotten what a real bed and comfort feel like. Treat yourself, I'll take the sofa."

Tadashi stared at me, looking like he was conflicted between wanting to laugh and shake his head in disappointment. 

"h... Hiro... You do realize I'm a scientist engineer, not a soldier with a designated barrack. And you know I don't live on the Arsenal, right? I have a house in Huntsville. And I travel a lot."

Okay, so saying I'm scatterbrained when I'm horny was just a nice way of calling me stupid. Well, now that I know that....

"I'm taking the pull-out." I squared my shoulders and stared him down. He shrugged. 

"Okay. C'mon, genius, let's get situated. I want a full day with you and Cass tomorrow before I have to leave." He changed course for the bed, and hopped in. 

In less than a minute I, begrudgingly, had the pullout open and was lounging on it with a pillow Tadashi tossed me, thinking of how to initiate my minimum effort plan. He'd turned off all but one light and was now throwing me glances. 

"What?"

"You," he replied. Thanks, that was helpful. 

"Me what?" 

"You're making a face. Like you wanna say something."

Great. There was a face. I couldn't be one of those alluring, unreadable gays? 

I weighed my options quickly. The night Tadashi had announced he was leaving, he had talked to me. It had been a bad talk. Made less bad by dicking me down reeaaalllyyy good right after, but still bad. He'd broken up with me. 

"This is the last time this can happen with us," he'd said as he cupped my face. " I'm so sorry, Hiro. I didn't want to cut you off so suddenly like this, but every time I was going to tell you before, I got too scared to. And now it's too late to wean you off. I'm sorry. It's not fair to you. But we have to stop it here. I mean really stop it. I'm going most of the way across the country, and you're barely a year in at SFIT. Long-distance won't work, and it wouldn't be fair to your emotions to try anything when we see each other again, because it won't last." 

I knew he had a point, but the pros outweighed the cons, and I was more mature with my emotions now than he would have anticipated. So fuck that decision. But I didn't want to come on too strong and ruin my plan before I could execute it. So I lied. 

"I've just been curious about those boyfriends you mentioned," I told him. "Gotta make sure you're picking guys who are good enough for you." 

Of course, I had a very specific idea of who was perfect for him, but chose to focus on his answer. 

"Wow, if I didn't know better then I'd say you're jealous, Hiro," he laughed a little and I blushed. Not only a joke, but a recognition of our former relationship. That was good. 

"There were only three. I don't get asked out a lot. Well, by guys, anyway. Even in Alabama, you have a lot of queer people. Especially where I work, and where I work out. But it's still fewer than most places, and I don't exactly advertise my sexuality. If it comes up, it comes up." 

I waited. When my brother didn't offer anything else, I cleared my throat to try and prompt him.

" _Ahem_ , and?"

Tadashi raised his eyebrows. "There's not an 'and.' They were nice but I didn't love them." 

"Sooooooo...?"

"So I'm not in a relationship, if that's what you wanted to know."

I honestly couldn't tell if this was just Tadashi being open (well, more or less), or if he was dropping a hint. But I knew from experience that my brother wouldn't make the first move. Not when we weren't currently in a relationship with each other. 

_There's a window... I might not get another one. It's now or never!_

I slipped out of the pullout "bed," heart pounding, and moved as quickly as I could. I had to act before I could stop myself and before Tadashi could utter a word. I saw his eyes go wide when I crawled into bed with him. 

Tadashi didn't take that so well. I guess those hadn't been hints. When I tried to wrap an arm around him, he jerked away and shot me a look. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" He drew the blankets up to his chest, too, which honestly irked me. Like, really? I've seen you nude a LOT, even had your actual privates _inside_ me, and I've already seen you without your shirt on for the last ten minutes. But okay, clutch those pearls. 

"I'm trying to pick up where we left off," I said evenly. Despite his thus far negative reaction, I was getting a little stiff in my pajamas. 

"Did you forget what I said when I left?" He demanded. "About cutting things off!" 

I shook my head. "No, I remember just fine. I remember you said it was the end, and then fucked me one more time anyway. I remember your reasoning for ending it was because you were going so far away and didn't think I'd be able to cope with something long distance. But the truth? That really was the **only** reason. Can you really say that we would have stopped that night if you hadn't left the city? In any case, I'm old enough now to emotionally handle you being so far away." 

"Hiro, it doesn't matter what my intention or thought process was then," Tadashi said, eyes darting up and down my clothed form. "Because what we did was wrong! I know that now, and you should too. You're my little brother, for crying out loud! And you were under 18!"

I had to resist rolling my eyes here. "Tadashi, I came onto you the first time, and the age of consent in this city is 13." 

"That's just because of what happened with the event in 1906! Everywhere else it's mostly 17 or 18!" 

"You never had a problem with it before," I took a risk and reached over to stroked two fingers up and down my brother's arm. It was a little hairier than I remembered, but that was to be expected. And I could feel the chill bumps rise where I touched him. 

"In fact, you liked it a lot. And I definitely didn't have an issue with it. Still don't. Never will." 

Tadashi's face burned. "I... I just d-don't think it's a good idea." 

"I think it's a fantastic idea," I effortlessly made my voice purr. I had never needed to truly seduce Tadashi before. When we'd had our first time he was out of his mind with rampant teenage hormones. It'd been incredibly easy, and that first time had desensitized him for their next ones. But I needed to pull all the stops now. Over the past seven years I'd learned how to be sexy, how to lure. Now that the hardest part- getting in this close and taking my first swing at his doubt- was over, my nerves were becoming settled and Tadashi would be starting to unravel soon. I was going to have my brother tonight. I just knew it. 

I shifted onto my knees and leaned forward slightly so I was almost situated in a crawling position. I was so close to him now! And he wasn't shying away or anything anymore. This was my signal, my in. I just needed to press a little more. 

"Are you telling me you never thought about me like that after you left? Never longed for me? I know I longed for you. For ages! For seven years." 

I looked him in the eye and slid my fingers down the inside of his forearm, then slipped under the covers and jumped my hand lightly over to grip his inner thigh. He was breathing harder now. I saw him clench his jaw and groan even as his pajamas stirred at the crotch. He still didn't try to stop me. 

"I'm sorry, Hiro... I kn-know I handled it, us, badly when I left. I should have helped you more instead of cutting everything off. I should have kept in contact, maybe even come back to see you, just you... O-or flown you out to me!"

"And now... Don't you just want to kiss and make up?" I leaned in more and pushed my knees together so my pajama bottoms caught and started slipping off my hips. 

Tadashi noticed. His eyes went even wider, then relaxed and set. "You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep this up, little brother." 

"Is that a complaint?" My hand trailed the rest of the way and finally palmed his crotch. He rolled his hips up to increase the friction, and I could feel he was fully hard. "Yeah, you like that." 

"Okay, mayyybbeeee one more time won't hurt...." 

I chuckled. "One more? You've gotten naive." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing! Just, ah, I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I've even, um, abstained from bottoming." 

Tadashi sat up straighter, which rubbed his cock on my hand more firmly, and scowled incredulously. 

"Oh come on! Look, you've won me over, you don't have to push me more with some second wind virgin spiel."

I laughed. "I didn't mean I haven't had sex since you left, I've had lots! I just haven't bottomed since then.... Well, okay, I did it once with the first guy after you. Didn't feel right. It was okay, but you make it perfect. I didn't want to ruin that memory."

Tadashi squinted, looking me up and down, seeing my painted nails, the eyeliner I hadn't removed, my thin and effeminate form. 

"You're telling me that you, Mr. Sluttyboi McGee, have been topping?" 

I nodded, blushing. "Yeah? I like it, I'm good at it... But do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to get dicked down again?" 

"Seven years?" Tadashi said in a teasing tone. 

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "Shut up." 

"If you're so dom then make me!" His eyes gleamed, daring me. God, I missed that look. 

"My pleasure," I crawled forward, moving myself over him, holding eye contact. My heart was throbbing almost painfully with excitement, and I loved it. I started to reach up, making to cup my brother's cheek, hold onto him as we kissed. 

Tadashi grabbed my shoulders, keeping his grip secure but gentle, and rolled. I yelped in happy surprise as I was suddenly pinned underneath him. I couldn't fight the smile off my face if I wanted to. 

"This is much better for you, isn't it?" He rubbed his crotch slowly against mine. I hadn't realized just how hard I'd gotten, I'd been so focused on him. The movement made me moan and nod. 

"Thinking back, usually you're already naked by now," he teased, pushing a couple of fingers just under the hem of my shirt. 

"So s-strip me!" I groaned, closing my eyes and tilting my head up. Instead of doing as I'd asked, my brother reached and stroked his fingers along my neck, over my Adam's Apple. 

"I don't remember this," he mused. 

"Already on the late bloomer thing? Don't you want to get inside me already?" 

"Hmmnf. Sluttyboi McGee indeed." Tadashi's lips quirked. "I'm just taking a moment. It's been a long time. We've both changed."

"And there's no better way to see these changes than being naked," I pointed out. 

"I know, I know, I just... I want to remember everything." 

"Whatever you say, _Aniki~_ "

He flushed hard at that, the formal nickname he would have me call him in our kinkier forays. 

"Just… don't see this as a continuation, okay. This is it. Tell me you'll get over me after this." 

I had to bite back a dozen responses to that. _You said that last time and look where we are now? Do you think you can quit me? Or that I'd ever stop loving you like this?_

Instead, I hushed him and hooked my fingers under the waistband of his pajamas, beginning to ease them off. This was, in my opinion, the best response. It moved things forward while distracting Tadashi from the fact that I hadn't committed, hadn't made any promises I couldn't keep. 

I got them off quick enough. Well, more or less. I got them off the important bits and Tadashi shoved them the rest of the way down, kicking them on the floor. I barely got a glimpse before my brother was grabbing my sleep shirt and pulling it up over my face. I was glad he'd finally gotten a move on, but a little annoyed at the timing. 

I lifted my arms a bit, compliantly, but he'd already moved on. Sat up and shifted so he could pull my bottoms the rest of the way off, and left me to fully remove my own top. I decided to be delighted by his excitement. It brought back memories of our first time together. Me waking up to the sound of him whining and humping his bed, trying to get release, and I (already with a seemingly hopeless crush on him) startling him by offering myself. He'd said 'just this once' then, too. 

We were both completely naked now. His cock flopping down against mine (he was still bigger than me, but not by as wide a margin as there used to be). Our clothes were scattered on the floor like we lived here again, and we were both grinning like idiots. Horny, desperate idiots. 

I rolled my hips so I could feel our parts move against one another, and gestured with my finger. "Let me get a closer look at it. I want to re-familiarize." 

"You can never let a good thing last," my brother chuckled from atop me.

"Oh, I let it last, I'm just eager," I corrected. 

"Well, I guess we've both waited long enough," he shrugged. 

And then it was happening! For real, at last, after all these years! He started to shift up, straddling my chest rather than my thighs, and thrust his fully erect cock into my face. Okay, sure, some people would say that it 'happened' when we got naked and pushed our cocks together. But as the, frankly, slut I was, I had learned to get excited for what happened after the stripping. 

But I was pointlessly distracting myself. I had what I wanted right there in front of my face. Time to give my big bro some real attention. 

It looked different than I remembered. His foreskin had always been different from my own. Mine was tight and thin so it outlined my head well, and his was long and thick so it made his shaft end in somewhat of a cone. But in the few short months we'd had together I had worshiped and memorized every inch of his dick, and there were a few differences here and now. New veins, a couple thick but most thin. Where his foreskin opened up it wasn't as tight or closed as it used to be, no doubt from masturbation and sex with those three lucky boys he'd mentioned. He'd gotten just the tiniest bit bigger too. Maybe a half of an inch? All things I liked and approved of. 

And then there was the big difference. His pubes. When I was still a teen, they'd been neatly trimmed. Still there, but short and maintained. I'd liked that a lot. It enforced the fact that he was older than me, as I the late bloomer hadn't had any body hair then (I don't now either, but that's by choice), but it was trimmed and orderly enough that it was nice. Now, however, it was thick, long, and tangled. 

I'd never really cared for hairy guys. Honestly, with the obvious exception of my brother, I had always gone for guys who looked, well, more like me. I mean, I was always the sexiest and prettiest and most enticing-looking guy at the clubs (according to the people there, anyway), but the combination of my general dislike of body hair, the fact that I was done bottoming until I could get Tadashi to do it right again, and what I'd quickly learned about the oversupply of bottoms and demand for more tops, it all worked out in my favor. 

"Hiro?" Tadashi coaxed. I heard worry in his voice and realized I'd been staring silently at his cock for a couple of minutes by now. Fuck, he must think I'm having second thoughts or something. 

"Sorry! I just... Your pubes are so different. Caught me off guard." 

Tadashi nodded in understanding. "I got the feeling that you liked them the way they were, but honestly I'd only trimmed them for summer swimming in the first place. You came in at the right time, and then I had two reasons to keep them neat. Swimming stopped a month before I left, I think. I kept it all nice for you anyway. After we broke up-"

"Wait, you mean we were dating before?! It wasn't just sex to you?!" 

"Hiro, I love you, but try and focus," he smiled a little and I blushed. He was right, but I was curious. 

"Anyway, when I moved, there wasn't a reason to keep it up. I let it go wild, which gave me more time for both work and pleasure. R&R pleasure, not, you know..."

"It's okay," I decided. "So what, there's a little hair now? It isn't like I'll forget the steps or anything. This is still a dick, I'm still really turned on, and it's the perfect size, and you're still the boy I... Lost my virginity to." Oops, I'd almost said 'the boy I fell in love with.' I mean, we said 'I love you're each other lots but admitting to falling in love was very different. I just wanted some sex right now, I don't want to start any deep conversations beyond the stuff we've already flitted over. Save those stressful, hopeful, juicy topics for tomorrow. 

I breathed deeply to clear my head and grabbed his dick. Shivers traveled through both of us. Even with all the cocks I'd touched, it always felt strange when I held one. Like a rush of both confidence and anxiety at the same time. Probably because of how secretive it was, and how intimate and vulnerable. But touching my brother's magnified that feeling tenfold, because, well, we're related. Closely related. 

God, it was so long and full in my hand. Warm, too. When I gave it the first stroke, going out towards me so his foreskin bunched at the tip, Tadashi covered his mouth to suppress a groan and the whole thing twitched in my hand. I loved it so much when they did that! It was so exciting to feel a cock moving in your hands. 

I only got one more stroke in. Down this time, so my Nii-San's head became exposed, all wet from the precum that was leaking out of his open cockhole. After seeing that I didn't have a chance. My patience for easing in ran out. I lifted my head a little, grabbed his butt cheeks, and pulled him into my mouth. 

Tadashi wasn't fast enough to cover his mouth this time. He let free a loud "Aaaahhhhhh, yesssssssss! Just like that, Hiro." then closed his eyes. Judging from the relaxed look of familiar pleasure and what he'd said, I was guessing he was remembering how I used to suck him off. I'd always taken him a little under halfway in, then used my tongue to coax him into cumming. But this time I had new skills ready to show off. 

I took a moment, letting my tongue wander. It took a few seconds for all the sensations to reach me. How Tadashi's head felt resting against my tongue, how much just that seemed to fill my mouth, what his pre tasted like, and of course the persistent nostalgia. I loved it all. 

And then I let him fall from my lips and began to sit up. Tadashi went with it, lifting his weight and scooting back a little to help me get into position. Still on show-off mode, I leaned forward and trailed my tongue up the bottom of this shaft from taint to tip, grinning wide with mischief. I took him back into my mouth and immediately started to move my head back and forth. He slid through my lips like a dream! I took more of him into me with every bob of my head. It was noisy, wet work, but that turned us both on even more! 

And soon I was taking the whole thing. It was MAGNIFICENT! The feel of that thick shaft sliding down my throat, probably bulging it. The slightly sweaty taste of it. My lips pushed into his mess of black pubes and I sighed, my eyes rolling and lids fluttering. I wasn't a big fan of how wiry they were against my mouth, tickling my chin. But there were other bonuses. The fact that I was deepthroating my older brother, of course. And the scent! I wish I could have breathed it in deeper than this. He'd been a little musky sometimes, but with these pubescent and him having not showered, the scent was on a whole new level! Not sour like some of the sweaty guys at my local gym who didn't know I saw them checking me out, but strong and dominant and honestly... Good!

"H-holy crap, Hiro!" Tadashi was panting and already had fresh sweat beading on his face and arms. "You never used to do it like that!"

I went for it two, maybe three more times before surfacing. I was breathing almost as hard as he was, but I smirked up at him and wiped some slobber off my face with an arm. 

"I got over my gag reflex, had to show off." 

"Yeah, I'm getting that! How long did that take?" 

I shrugged. "A year?" 

"Haha, I'm doing my best not to feel jealous of the boys you got to practice on." Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up (though it was still much nearer than mine). 

"Do you have any other new tricks? Seriously, that was impressive! We can do anything you want." 

An urge I'd had in the last few days of our original relationship floated to the surface at those words. I cocked an eyebrow. "Anything?" 

"As long as it's not painful or gross," Tadashi amended. I waved that off; beyond fucking my older brother, I'd never been into any of the weird stuff. 

"It's nothing like that, don't worry. It's not a new trick, either. Just something we never got around to trying before." 

My brother shifted to let me up and rolled to lay raise me. It felt so good to feel his weight beside me in a bed again. "Whatever it is, let's do it!" 

I grabbed my own cock, which was maybe an inch shy of Tadashi's size and clear of all hair. "You remember our safeword, in case you don't like it?" 

"Of course I do, otōto. I don't expect I'll need it tonight, though." 

I moved quickly, excited to be trying this, and straddled his thighs. Which effectively reversed our earlier positions. 

"So it's something that needs you on top? You've ridden me before, little bro~"

I slapped my cock against his, silencing him. "This isn't taboo, just uncommon, I think." 

I wrapped my hand around his shaft, directing it upward and rolling back his foreskin all the way. Tadashi kept staring at my arms and chest, instead of our privates. I knew it was because I looked different. I was still skinny, but I had some light twink-ish muscles rather than stick limbs, and thicker thighs that created curves at my hips. I kept working. 

I hoisted my body above him, planting one arm in the bedding, and used the other to push our cockheads together. His eyes widened in understanding. 

It felt weird in all the right ways! All slick and sensual, with wet friction and rubbing. And of course we ended up panting and gasping at every slight movement. These were the most sensitive bits of our most sensitive parts, after all. 

"C-could I get a little help?" I asked. I only had one free arm. The good thing was my endurance was up, so I'd be able to hold here for a while. 

Tadashi obliged me, reaching to grab my cock. I know I'm being redundant, but it always feels so much more perfect when your bits are touched by someone else. But it was especially amazing when it was Tadashi. He rolled my foreskin down as far as it could go, which was all the way over my head and about midway down his. And it was _incredible!_ white spots flashed in my eyes and I drew my next breath sharply as I felt our heads slip against one another. 

It was my turn. 

With a slightly shaking and sweaty hand, u copied what Tadashi had done with me. His foreskin was so much thicker than mine, and it felt _gooooodddd!_ Like our boys were snug in a blanket together. 

"What now?" Tadashi's voice was so soft I almost didn't hear his question. 

"Now.... Jack us off." 

Tadashi didn't question it. He gripped the middle of their fleshy bridge, right where they connected, and began to deliver slow, careful strokes. His palm was perfectly sweaty, giving friction without abrasion. I helped out a little, as much as I could without falling, by thrusting the tiniest bit so our heads rubbed more and slid around inside each other's wrappers. 

We were both shaking and moaning freely by a minute. I wasn't even trying to hold myself back. I may be on top, but this was still my first time as a bottom in years. Stamina was no longer a word to me. I chose to break easily and quickly. So I let go of the base of my cock, which I'd been holding in place a little redundantly while Tadashi got us off, as reached with it to cup his face. 

"I'm c-close, Nii-San!" I panted softly, finding his warm eyes with my own. I giggled a little when he turned his cheek into my touch so his stubble rubbed my palm, tickling it. 

"Already?" He slowed down but smiled. I didn't mind. I was still going to cum, and soon. 

"I... I haven't told you how hot you look tonight," I huffed, curling my fingers a little on his face. "I like this look, y-you know. The glasses, and this." I rubbed more at his stubble. 

He giggled too. "You like hair on my face but not on my balls?" 

I laughed and nodded my head. "This is the hill I die on... Though sucking y-you off was still amazing!" 

I don't know why, what it was about that moment. But we locked eyes again and suddenly both of us leaned, me down and Tadashi up. My chest ached good as I realized: we'd come close before, but it's happening now!

We kissed. A real, loving kiss. One that told him how much I'd missed him, and one that told me he wouldn't be able to keep me at a distance any longer. There was no tongue like we used to do when he'd have me pinned to the shower wall, but it was still one of the most impassioned kisses I had ever experienced. Maybe it was only for a few seconds. Maybe it was for a minute or two. All I knew was that I was in love with him, and I think Tadashi finally realized that. 

We broke apart, myself feeling a little dizzy. For a moment we just stared at each other. He even forgot about both of us in his hand. 

"Hiro... Oh man... Are you that pent up, or...?" 

"Or," I told him. "Definitely or."

He nodded. "Okay." 

I blinked. "O-okay? Like, 'okay' okay ?" 

His smile was wry. "Okay like I'm too tired and horny and confused to even think about it right now, but my first nicking isn't bad. Can we just... focus on now?" 

I nodded more. "Okay! You, um, you're still a really good kisser."

"You are too. So it was how you remembered it?" 

I immediately started shaking my head, paused, then nodded, then shook my head again. "No, but also yes. Mostly no, but with a lot of yes too. It was just... Good!" 

"Thanks to how long we've been apart."

"Let's keep fixing that," I agreed. My brother blushed in realizing he'd stopped, and quickly resumed stroking us both. 

"I hope you're still close," he muttered in my ear. "I think it would be soooo hot if you came inside my foreskin, with our stuff pushed together like this. You remember I used to like _feeling_ you cum? Holding your shaft when it happened? This takes that to a new level."

I whined. I **_was_** close! I just needed a little more. Tadashi must have seen it in my eyes. He squeezed a little bit, then thrust up with his hips, pushing his head properly inside my foreskin. 

That was just exactly what I needed. I let myself spill, spurting forth the pearly white cream. Thankfully Tadashi had pulled his hips back, intending to thrust again, but he stopped moving when I started to cum. All my spunk filled and even spilled out of his foreskin. It was a small load, when I came quickly they were always minute next to my proper loads, but it felt incredible. My arm started to give out and I initiated a controlled fall down on top of my brother, our skin sticking together. 

It made our cocks disconnect and left mine twitching between his thighs, but I didn't care. 

"What do you want to- ?" Tadashi started. 

"Fuck me!" I gasped, voice high and pleading. "P-please! Don't wait, just stick it in me." 

He stared at me all shocked and aroused, my cum still stuffing his wrapper. "H-Hiro, I don't even have any lube! And you said it yourself, you haven't bottomed in seven years. You're going to be extremely tight."

"Just trust m-me, it'll work. And I don't mind a little pain at first."

I couldn't think clearly enough to formulate an explanation for why. I'm sure other, proper bottoms would understand. Especially shaved ones like me. It's a little embarrassing, but sometimes you get sweaty enough back there that you can easily slide in a finger or two (or something bigger if you're one of the boys I've gotten with). And well, it was hot up here in the attic, and we'd been excited and physical. I was confident, to say the least. It's not a substitute for lube by any stretch, but there was more than just my sweat to help get my brother inside me, and he was nothing if not careful. 

"Just remember the safe word if it doesn't work out." 

Tadashi situated himself between my legs and then lifted them one at a time, hooking my knees over his shoulder. He then moved as close as he could to me, his face centimeters away from mine, and positioned his cock head between my spread cheeks. 

"Thank you," I whimpered. I sounded pathetic, honestly. Pathetic in a sexy way. The way the boys I hooked up with always sounded. Pathetic in a way I hadn't been for years. I wasn't complaining. This was where I should have been anyway. 

Tadashi nodded in affirmation, then peeled back his foreskin bit by bit as he applied pressure to my asshole. He started to slide in, my cum mixing with the sweat that had eased me open a little already. I tried to relax, but it was impossible. I was too riled up and still recovering from my first orgasm. And as his head opened me wider, I started to feel discomfort. Not pain or anything that would turn me off, but that nagging stretching feeling I had never forgotten from that summer. I was already tight and Tadashi big back then. Now he was bigger, and I was probably just as right as I was our first week together. 

Okay, so there was a chance that in my neediness I hadn't thought this through. But we were already this far! I would pull through. 

"Keep going," I said through gritted teeth. I was trying to play strong, but Tadashi saw right through me. 

"You're wishing there was real lube, aren't you?" 

"Maybe? Anticipating the pain is worse than the pain will probably be... So p-please, I mean it, keep going."

Tadashi had a solution. He didn't even ask me, which I actually liked, and sat up briefly. He spat down, aiming for my hole but hitting the back of my sack instead. It felt weird in a humiliating and deeply arousing way, having my big brother's spit there. I could feel it trickling slowly down my balls for a couple of seconds before Tadashi wiped it and lubed his shaft with the stuff. 

It worked! I was still feeling the discomfort, but the head went fully inside of me and he continued to slide his dick in a little faster and smoother than before. 

He kept going, kept stretching me. Soon my jaw was clenched, my eyes were closed, and I was grunting and groaning. It was starting to hurt, but it was also starting to feel good. I'd always liked that full feeling I got with Tadashi in there. The hot, naughty pressure. It felt so good, even without proper pleasure. And I only had the memory of that sensation until now, and it was better than I remembered! 

But it was stinging, too. The feel of my ring stretching more and more as his shaft widened out, the friction of his shaft pushing into my hole. The conflicting feelings were so distracting, threatening to overstimulate me. I squirmed with my upper body a little and clenched the sheets, whining. I half considered asking Tadashi to take a pause. But no. I needed this. I could do this. This was something I had a feeling I would need to get used to again. So I focused on taking deep breaths, unclenched my jaw, and tried to keep my whines down by thinking about how hot it was to have a family member inside of me as a distraction. 

I used to feel bad about sexualizing the incest when I'd fallen in love with Tadashi. Now I saw it as a bonus. 

And it worked. I was able to distract myself with that even while the stinging grew in intensity. Soon enough my brother was already a third of the way inside. He was panting too, I could smell that strawberry toothpaste on his breath. He'd never liked the mint or cinnamon. 

The pain faded. Tadashi slowed down to let us both recover for a moment. I caught his eyes and tried for a smile. 

"Is it h-how you remember?" 

"You're still hot, tight, and m-my little brother," he said. "B-but this isn't even th-the memorable part." 

"No," I agreed. "It's been so long, I think I've f-forgotten. Better remind me." 

Tadashi chuckled in his throat and spat on his hand so he could apply more 'lube' again. "If Aunt Cass wakes up because the headboard is banging on the wall again, it's your fault."

"She's always been clueless about us. Sex isn't her forte, and she's all about privacy."

"Just saying. Are you ready?" 

"And waiting," I replied, reaching up to grab that headboard. 

"Brat," he snorted, starting to pull out. I gripped the wood tightly and grinned. 

"Always." 

He thrust forward. 

My entire body rocked up, then back down. Tadashi's hand shot out and covered my mouth before I cried out. He did a good job of muffling the sound. Better than when I was a teen. 

Tears welled in the corner of my eyes. The pain was gone but I was so unused to this that it was overwhelming. I was too stuffed, too stretched, and too aroused. My dick was twitching between us, smacking down into my stomach and spearing pre and now clear leftover cum from my shot earlier. It was _perfect!_

Tadashi understood what my cry was born from and kept going, tugging himself nearly the whole way out before pumping forward again, deeper this time. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hands so hard on the headboard they shook. 

The sound of light slapping faded in through my senses with the next few thrusts from my brother. His thighs were coming in contact with mine, which only made the rocking more intense. It was strange. As a guy with ADHD, normally when I was driven towards overstimulation, I would end up panicked and unreceptive. But when sex pushed my limits, I always ended up craving more. 

"D-deeper," I gasped between thrusts. " you're s-s-so close to it!"

Tadashi understood again and did as I asked. He pulled back, then rammed in again. He knew exactly how to angle himself for this, exactly how much power to put behind his hips so it didn't give me any discomfort. And he struck true. The head of his cock rolled right over my prostate and kept going, pushing to the back of my rectum. 

I suddenly lost awareness of my body. I think my back was arched, and I may have cried out again. I don't know. I also couldn't say if I was still holding the headboard or if my hands had fallen limp. All I knew was a wave of pleasure that washed out through me, then back in. 

And my demon of a brother didn't let up. There was no pause to make sure I was alright, or to let me catch my breath. He only had those when there was a potential for pain. And right now, all pain is gone. I was feeling the opposite. So he thrust again, and again, and again. The waves kept crashing into me. They didn't lose any potency, but over the next minute or two I became used to them. I could function a little. 

It dawned on me that I was crying. Really crying, too. Not noisily or (hopefully) unattractively, but still crying. I had missed this so much. Missed Tadashi, missed bottoming, missed meaningful sex at all. I was worried, though, that he would think something was wrong if he noticed the tears, so I opened my mouth to tell him it was okay, keep going. 

The words got lost on the way to my mouth, and instead I croaked out a soft "thank you... thank you... I love you."

"It's okay, Hiro," Tadashi promised as he fucked me. "I love you too. You're doing so well! My good, soft boy." 

He wiped some of my tears with his right thumb and I turned my face against his hand and opened my eyes. He was smiling at me so warmly. I blushed, and he leaned in to kiss my cheek. It was clear that he wasn't just saying those things to make me feel better. What had I done to deserve such a perfect brother?

"I'm close, otōto," Tadashi whispered before nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned when he tugged at it with his teeth. 

"Where do you want it," he asked. 

"I-in me!" I gasped. "Please! Aahhh fuck, I want it dripping out." 

The slide of his thick shaft and that perfectly formed head in and out of me was nearly trance-inducing, especially with him hiring my sweet spot on every thrust. This was what had been lacking when I'd tried getting fucked that first time after Tadashi left. I lost track of how many more times he entered me, or how much longer it took. He was fucking me, and then suddenly he was burying himself balls deep inside me. 

That out more, fresh pressure on my spot, making me roll my hips up, which only increased the pleasure and popped my back. I choked out a half cry, but Tadashi had to bury his face in my neck to keep from howling. 

And I felt it. I was so tight that as Tadashi's shaft twitched all snug in my insides, I could _feel_ his urethra expanding and contracting against my ring as he shot his load. It was such a satisfying feeling. I tried to memorize the sensation, tuck it away in my brain. Either Tadashi would hold himself to his word and this was the last time I'd feel this, or we'd keep going and I'd quickly stop being tight enough to feel it. Either way, I wanted to remember it. 

It felt strange when Tadashi pulled out after a minute. My hole was left gaping, and some of his seed had been moved to just inside my ring from the depths when he took his cock out of me. A little was starting to trickle out, so I hurriedly clenched my hole. 

Tadashi fell onto the bed beside me, eyes closed and panting hard. He was caked with sweat (more so than I was), and his member was already growing soft. 

"S-sorry! Want me to...?" He mimed stroking me off, but his motions were slow and lazy. 

"It's okay," I gripped his upper arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I already came, and we're both exhausted. Raincheck?" 

"Mnmm." 

I couldn't tell if that was an agreement or exasperation. I decided to be comforted by the vagueness. The fact that he wasn't outright saying there'd be no next time was an improvement. 

"So we didn't need the safe word after all," Tadashi said with a yawn. I smiled and stretched, arching my back and popping my neck. 

"Because you're so good in bed." 

"Because you forgot," Tadashi muttered, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Anyway, do you need a tissue or something? To clean up?" 

"Nah. Let me leak, I like it in me for now."

Tadashi shrugged, then rolled over and wrapped an arm around me. "Okay, but you're waking up early and doing the laundry."

"If you keep holding me, then deal." 

I turned onto my side and pushed my butt to his crotch, spoon style. Tadashi just hugged me more and pressed his lips to my shoulder. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Tadashi…"

"You too, kiddo. I love you." 

"I'm going to hold you to your promise and fly out to you sometimes."

"I know," he shifted to kiss behind my ear. "We're still together and I'm already looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Chapter Title Inspiration- 'The Power and the Glory' by IAMX


End file.
